Dante in Gaia
by laiastar
Summary: Dante gets put in Gaia with his brother, Zack is back, and Zack Dante and the rest of Cloud's group must join forces because Vergil and Shinra have, Zack&Dante? Read and Review please
1. Zack wakes up, Dante get knocked out!

Zack floated in nothingness. It felt so wrong; usually he would be speaking to Aerith right now. So why was he in total darkness? He tried to move but was immobilized by some strange force. Something held him here like glue but what was it?

Dante swore as the sword cut his flesh. Pain coursed through his body, yet he ignored it. He and Vergil where in another one of their bloody battles. Sweat dripped down his back and his mussels felt like giving up, yet he pressed on, trying to beat his brother. He deeply wished that he and his brother had grown up to be friends, but that would never happen. They had grown up to be each other's bane. Cold steel sliped from his shirt, he spared a moment to look down and see that his amulet had fallen out of his shirt and ws dangling right next to Vergil's. Dante cursed and reached to stuff it back in his shirt but failed to grab it in time. The two amulets touched and with a sickening crack they ripped through all time and space. Dante felt cold as he was flung into a black hole along with his brother. They where forced apart and where thrown far away from each other. Soon Dante felt air; he felt the sensation of falling. Then came impact, he fell hard onto the ground and something hard hit his head. He blacked out but his last thoughts where _Damn you Vergil._

Zack opened his eyes for the first true time in years. He was laying right next to his sword, but why was it rusty? He shrugged it off and looked around. His eyes fell on a man with white hair lying next to him. The man twitched and Zack slowly got to his feet, this was hard but he managed.


	2. Off to Midgar!

Disclaimer, I don't own Devil may Cry of Final Fantasy 7 sorry…

Zack opened his eyes for the first true time in years. He was lying right next to his sword, but why was it rusty? He shrugged it off and looked around. His eyes fell on a man with white hair lying next to him. The man twitched and Zack slowly got to his feet, this was hard but he managed.

Zack stared at the twitching figure, the man had a blood red coat without a shirt on underneath and his hair was silver, like the stars. In a way he resembled Sephiroth but Zack had to admit this man was beautiful.

But the man's clothes were torn like he had been in a brutal fight, yet there wasn't a scar on him despite the dried blood covering his skin. There was blood running from the hilt of Zack's sword to the man's head. It seemed that he had hit his head and been knocked out. Zack knelt by the man marveling in how soft the hair was. He lifted the man's head and tilted it trying to find where the gash should be. But there was none. This shocked Zack but not as much as what happened next. The man's eyes shot open and glared at him. The man then grabbed Zack's hands and pulled Zack to the ground. In seconds the man was on his feet and grabbing a sword from where it had fallen on the ground.

Zack tried to get up but the man pulled a gun and pointed it at him. _This man is edgy!_ Zack thought.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Zack, you?"

"Where am I?" He didn't bother to answer Zack's question which made Zack roll his eyes.

"Gaia."

The man seemed shocked and put his hand inside his shirt and pulled out an amulet as if making sure it was there. Then he lowered his gun and holstered it.

"Have you heard of the Dark Knight Sparda?" The man then asked. Zack shook his head.

"Then this truly is a different world…"

"Who are you?"

The man looked at Zack with light blue eyes. "Dante Sparda." The man then replied and Zack held out his hand which Dante shook.

"I need a drink, you?" Zack asked in a friendly tone.

"You bet!" Dante replied and Zack was happy for now. He and Dante took off for Midgar.

"Race you!" Zack shouted to Dante.

"I'll win!"

Zack laughed, "Over my dead body!"

Dante laughed and took off, Zack easily caught up with him and they ran tirelessly toward Midgar only slowing at the gates to the city. There they headed to the closest bar which happened to be 7th Heaven!


	3. BAR FIGHT!

Disclaimer, I don't own Devil may Cry of Final Fantasy 7 sorry…

Zack stopped laughing near the bar, then they walked in and Zack said "I'm buying." To Dante. He turned his head and spotted the one person he wanted to see.

Tifa wasn't working today, she had comedown sick. Cloud reflected on this as he filled Cid's order and looked up as two men sat the bar in front of him. He at medially set his gaze at the first one. The man with black hair.

"Hey Cloud!" The man said happily.

"Go away!" Cloud snapped at the man, how dare he impersonate Zack! He glanced around to see his team mates getting up ready to pounce.

"Oh come on Cloud, don't you remember me?" the man said. That was the last straw for Cloud. Cloud balled up his fist and punched the imposter right in the face, knocking the man through the door and into a wall. This seemed to trigger something, the man with white hair jumped to his feet and grabbed Cloud in a headlock. Barret came towards them as Cid and Vincent rushed to the door to keep the black haired man from charging at Cloud. Cloud flipped the white haired man onto his back and got kicked into the nearest wall due to the foot of the man slamming into his stomach. The man got up but Barret tackled him and in a few minutes the man had his hands pinned behind his back. Just then Cloud looked up and saw Cid go flying and Vincent holding his side where blood was flowing from. The man had pulled the sword that Cloud had left on top of the cliff for a grave for Zack. The sword was rusty but it was surprising to see anyone handling that sword like Zack could have. Vincent stepped forward again and held his three barreled gun pointing at the man's head. This triggered something. A flash of fear and something else flashed in the man's eyes. Then the man turned around, tossed Cid off his feet and darted out the door.

Zack had fled and Dante was tired of having his arms pinned. He tensed his mussels and then brought his arms up and lent forward with a jerk throwing the guy with the weird arm into a wall and leaving his arms unpinned. He then drew his gun and ended up in a stalemate with the vampire like dude. They both had a gun leveled at each other's head. Dante grinned and lifted his other hand; there was a glass of ale right next to him. He grabbed it and tossed the contents onto the man. "Cool off!" Dante said before dropping to the ground and sweeping his leg across the ground knocking the man off of his feet. Then with a smirk Dante took off out the door leaving a stunned group of people inside and a thinking Cloud.


	4. Reminders of Death, Feeling for Zack

Disclaimer, I don't own Devil may Cry of Final Fantasy 7 sorry…

Zack had remembered something,

Flashback!

Gunshot

Cloud Run!

Nothingness.

Flashback end.

He had remembered the pain of the bullet that had killed him. He had been filled with fear and pain. It had scared him and he had sought for escape. He was leaning against a wall shivering when Dante found him.

Dante knelt down next to Zack. "Hey man, what's wrong?" He asked.

Zack looked up at Dante with red eyes. "I never use to cry before." He said with a laugh. "I use to be a first class SOLIDER, that man with the blonde hair, we use to call him choboco head, his hair looks like a choboco's." Zack laughed again. "Well I went to Cloud's home with my partner and Cloud. There my partner went crazy and Cloud killed him nearly getting himself killed. Then we got put in this experiment and Cloud went comatose. I escaped and saved him. But when we where escaping I was killed." Zack began to cry. Dante sat down and pulled Zack to him, he had never done that to anyone else but it seemed that Zack was special; Come on the man was fucking cute for heavens sake. Can you blame him for liking the firkin guy? Dante wondered. No Zack was special, Dante had felt something when he was around Zack that he hadn't ever felt around even Lady, but what was it?

VERGIL!

Vergil opened his eyes to see twenty men standing around him pointing guns at him. He smirked and then said, "If you value you're lifes then back off now!" They didn't back off so with a shrug he stood up. He hadn't heard the warning 'if you move we shoot,' so he was slightly surprised to find himself riddled with bullet holes. He only growled through and raised his hand, the ghost swords appeared and shot at the men. Each one was speared right through the heart.

Rufus!

Rufus Shinra picked up his phone, "yes?"

"Sir, can you come down to the basement please? We have a big problem!"


	5. Dead? No wrecked coat!

Disclaimer, I don't own Devil may Cry of Final Fantasy 7 sorry…

Reno had called his boss. This man was freaking him out. Come on the freak was calling weird swords out of thin air, he wasn't human! Just then Elena walked in. "Elena don't…" But it was too late. The man had threw one of the swords at her and…MISSED! This shocked Reno and the weird man. Elena sprang at him and just as quick had the man on his knees arm bent behind back.

"Enough!" A voice said from the door and Tseng walked in, right behind him was Mr. Shinra.

Elena didn't let go of the man though, he threw her off him. His features distorted as he turned into a huge monster. Even Tseng backed off. But Rufus, he was a hard ass and stayed where he stood.

"I have a proposal for you!" He said to the advancing monster. The creature stopped and stared at him. "Why don't you work for me, we need some new killers as it is."

The creature nodded and changed back.

"But I work alone and I kill Dante!" The man said with a icy cold voice.

"Done!"

Rude looked around on the street, there was something strange going on around here, but he couldn't fathom it until he spotted two men. "SHIT!" He said making one man jump up and aim a gun at him. "You're fucking dead!" He pointed to the newly risen Zack. "We killed you! What in the hell? Well, orders are orders." Rude brought out his phone and met Rebellion in just seconds!

"Try it! See what happens when you get the son of Sparda angry, see my devils side, I dare you!" Dante said harshly.

"Dante!" Zack cried but to late. Rude had pulled a gun and shot the white haired man in the chest. Dante gasped and fell to the ground with a thud. "NO!" Zack jumped up and ran over to the new man. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He drew his sword and jumped when he heard another gun.

"So you think you killed me?" Dante said getting up and wiping blood from his mouth. "You wrecked my freaking jacket, I loved this thing, you had better have enough to pay for that!"

"Dante your alive!" Zack said jumping with happiness.

"I'm going Devil Trigger on the man's ass to!" With that he changed and Zack jumped back. "You had in coming, you wrecked my firkin coat!"


	6. Trish pops up! Dante smacks her!

Disclaimer, I don't own Devil may Cry of Final Fantasy 7 sorry…

Vergil watched this with a smirk. Then he stood up and stretched, time to play! "DANTE I COME IN HARM!" He yelled and jumped from the roof he had been perched on. The black haired man jumped back as Vergil landed in front of him. "Ready to play?" Vergil asked pulling his sword. Dante turned back human and growled.

"If I had known better I would think you really like me!" He laughed harshly as his brother lunged at him with Yamoto! "Yah you must really have a big crush on me Vergil!"

Dante was fighting the man, why? Zack wondered.

"Two immortals locked in ever constant battle!" A woman said making Zack jump. She had grayish blond hair and a black leather outfit. "They're twins you know, both demons both humans."

"What in hell?" Zack asked to be startled again when Dante bounced over and hit her with his sword.

"Shut up Trish the readers already know my story!" He shouted as he pulled a gun and shot the man in blue.

"Stuff it Dante!" Blue man said.

"Stuff it Vergil!" Dante replied and was stabbed with the sword Yamoto. "Vergil you bastard!" Dante whispered as he went down in a pool of his own blood.

"Dante!" Zack yelled and drew his rusty sword.

"No! Zack you can't kill him!" Dante shouted but too late, Zack had swung at Vergil and cut Vergil's throat.


	7. Bar, Dead agian? Water down shirt, HOW?

Disclaimer, I don't own Devil may Cry of Final Fantasy 7 sorry…

Vergil fell back several steps; he was shocked that a mere human being could have gotten past his guard that fast. But he had been distracted with Dante that was how he passed it off. Soon his throat had healed back up and he was able to get a good look at the new person. Dante had gotten back up and stood defensively in front of the black haired man, the man seemed to be stunned that Dante was still alive and kicking. "Screw this, I've got people to kill and places to burn!" Vergil muttered and jumped; he got to a roof top and took off due to the fact that he did have a job to do now after all.

* * *

Dante leaned against a wall and studied Zack's face. "Surprised to see me still alive?" He asked, but Zack shook his head.

"I'm a first class SOLIDER, we to are given the ability to heal quickly." Zack stated.

"But you where killed before?" Dante asked.

"I was shot twice. Once in the heart, the other right in the forehead." Zack explained.

"Like this?" Trish asked and shot Dante once in the heart once in the head. Dante stumbled back. Zack stared in horror as blood crept from the wounds.

"DAMN IT TRISH ISN'T MY OUTFIT WRECKED ENOUGH?" Roared Dante, as he pulled off his jacket and stood there in just his pants, then he then slung the jacket over his shoulder.

"Well, I don't know, is it?" Trish asked rolling her eyes.

Dante growled and pointed at her. "You have a death wish my friend, and remember, you can't kill me but I sure as hell can kill you!"

Trish rolled her eyes again and then pointed to Zack who was staring at them. "I told you he wasn't human." Trish stated.

"Shut it Trish, I think he guessed me being a cross between human and devil when I Devil triggered on that bastard that just ran off." He said in a bored voice. "Anyone else hungry?" He then asked.

"I am, I haven't eaten for a long time." Zack said with a grin. Dante might not be pure human but he acted like one.

"Wow, you are nicer than Lady." Dante said as he looked around, "She shot me more than twice before she got the point and then said Demons don't have feelings or understand family." Dante was out of luck and glanced at Zack. "You got any pizza places over here?"

Zack nodded and pulled out a wallet. "Man, this money must be out of date, but yah, there is one right down the street and since I never managed to get you that drink I promised I'm buying dinner." For it was getting dark and Zack knew one thing, they wanted to get out of the streets soon. "Maybe we can rent a room at that one bar."

"And maybe I'll feed you to the sharks." Dante replied. "Remember you nearly got shot in that bar."

"It was early and Cloud wasn't fully awake." Zack believed what he said. "He'll remember me soon enough."

"Coming Trish?" Dante asked over his shoulder.

Trish shook her head. "I'll find you guys tomorrow; I want to find out what this world is like." With that Trish disappeared.

Dante shook his head. "That woman confuses me." He stated bluntly.

"Don't all women?" Zack asked with an evil smile.

"I have bad luck with them so what?" Dante replied.

Zack stopped outside of what should have been the pizza place and swore as he found that now it was the same bar that they had been in earlier.

Two people detatched themselves from the shadows and moved behind them.

Dante heard only one of them so he quietly pulled out his gun and waited. A knife gleamed against Zack's throat and Dante saw the danger at medially. He was unable to act though when a gun barrel touched the back of his neck.

One of the two people opened the door and a gruff voice growled into Dante's ear. "Inside!"

Dante shrugged and walked in first. He glanced around at the interior of the bar and snorted softly. Two women sat at a booth playing a game of cards. They looked up at the four people as they crowded inside. Three more men where playing poker at another booth and right by another door leading into the back there sat a large red dog like creature and a robotic cat. One of the men, one with a beard and a blue outfit stood up and took Dante's gun from his hand.

"That's not for you!" Dante snapped as the gun was taken away.

The second man, he had goggles and blonde short hair just glanced at them and rolled his eyes. The third man he must have been Cloud stood up and glared at the two prisoners.

"Why are you impersonating a SOLDIER?" Cloud asked in a growling voice. One of the woman, the one with brown hair stood up and walked over to Cloud's side putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you an ass?" Dante asked and winced as he felt Zack's boot collide with the back of his leg.

"I'm not." Zack answered Cloud's question while glaring at Dante. "And you need to zip it for a bit." Dante scowled but shut his mouth.

"There is no way you can be who you are pretending to be!" Cloud snapped, "What's your real name?"

Zack seemed to get hotheaded very quickly. "Zack my firkin name is Zack and if you got a problem with it take it up with…"

Zack stopped there as the knife cut into his neck. Drops of red streamed down his neck and this pissed Dante off. He grabbed the gun that was aiming for his neck, threw it at a man with black hair and crimson eyes and then ripped the knife out of the black man's hand. He aimed it at the tall man and waggled his finger.

Zack was rubbing his neck as the skin slowly knitted its self together.

"You weren't joking when you said you healed fast." Muttered Dante.

"Dante, want to go?" Zack asked his friend. "I'm getting tired frustrated."

Suddenly the door was flung open and Vergil walked in.

"Nah, I want to finish this party." Dante said snatching his gun from the bearded man and aiming at Vergil. "He is beginning to be a pain in the ass."

Vergil drew his sword and looked at his brother. "Shall we dance?" He asked Dante who drew his own larger sword and lunged at his brother. There in the center of the floor they traded blow after blow. Finally Vergil pulled a dirty trick, one that Dante should have used and kicked his brother where it counts. Then with ease he disarmed his brother and stabbed him through the chest with his own sword. Vergil forced rebellion through the wood on the floor pinning Dante there.

"You where always the weaker of us." Vergil said softly before leaving Dante on the ground.

Dante's eyes had filmed slightly and it looked like his brother had killed him. Zack rushed over to Dante and checked for a heart beat. "Dante, come on and I though you said you where impossible to kill." Zack then began to plead with the still form. "Dante you can't leave me, not now. What in hell will I do without you, I have no friends and the only one I have hates me," he glanced at Cloud. "Come on Dante."

Dante coughed and blinked making everyone but Zack step back.

Dante's eyes became the light blue orbs they usually where and he blinked. The blood that had started to run from the side of his mouth stopped and he coughed again. "You mind getting that poker of a sword out of my chest?" He asked Zack who laughed and stood up. He withdrew Rebellion with ease laughed again when Dante stood up and inspected himself. "Great, now I really need to get a new outfit." Dante muttered as he brushed some blood from his mouth. "God, you must be strong if you can lift Rebellion that easy, even Lady, who always carries a missile launcher on her back can't do that without a lot if help." Dante's pant where stained in blood as was his blood red jacket. "To bad Trish ain't here, she might have been some help with Vergil." This he directed at Cloud and his group. "And why in hell did you think I was going to die, that was only let me see the second time I got run through, not mentioning the two times Trish shot me and countless else I got today. And if you add in all the times Vergil or some other basterd/bitch ran me through these 20 some years you would lose track. Oh did I mention that major injuries come with the job?" Dante had to stop for breath there.

Zack started to crack up and fell on the floor helpless to the laughter. "Dante, you really need to stop talking." Zack managed to choke out before going back into fits of laughter.

"Gods, if only I was able, sorry Vergil's the quiet one, I've got twice his wits, not that he ever uses them anyway." Dante said making Zack begin laughing anew.

"How in hell?" Barret asked.

"He's a quick healer." Zack finally had stopped laughing and got to his feet. "Thanks for that Dante; it has been what…five six, maybe seven years since I had a good laugh. And it's usually me doing the smart assign even to a comatose Cloud, sure he might not have been able to laugh or even roll his eyes but that never stopped me from being a smart ass." Zack had stretched the truth slightly, usually he was polite and kind, he was a smart ass when he could get away with it and when it was desperately needed. "Its not like Sephiroth liked my smart alik jokes anyway. Maybe that's why he tried to kill me; he got fed up with my mouth. What do you think Dante?" Zack asked not noticing that his friend had moved behind him and suddenly drenched him with cold water which he had poured down Zack's shirt. "DAMN IT!" Zack shouted. "That's my job!"

Dante shrugged, "Next time shut up." He said.

"Wait one moment!" Cloud shouted making every one look at him.

"I have to admit, you are rather well briefed on how Zack acted and his history but you can't be Zack, he died!"

"You think I don't know that Cloud, if I knew how to change who I was I might, maybe you should stop putting your foot where

your mouth is and think for once. You where always hot headed. And always late…" Zack stopped as suddenly the door banged open again and a silver haired woman stepped in.

"God Zack, can you get any louder." Trish growled, "You and Dante make so much noise that I'm very tempted to find Vergil and make him shut you two up." Trish looked at Dante then and around the room. "I take that back, looks like he was already here and wiped the floor with Dante."

Dante raised his gun and pointed it at Trish. "Like I said before, you got one serious death wish. Even Lady watches the things she says, you might think your words can kill me since it is physically impossible to kill me, but I know sure as hell that I can kill you. And trust me; it's not at all warm in hell."

"How would you know that?" Trish asked laughing.

"You know I've been there and re sealed it since Vergil and that ass what's his face opened the gate to the demon world." Dante rolled his eyes and decided that he would get Trish later. "Come on Zack, let's go. And next time watch what building you try to go into, I really don't need." Dante stopped there as a dagger was imbedded into his back. He spun around and glared at the young teen that had committed the crime. He pulled out the weapon wincing slightly, that thing had a curved blade. "Watch where you put your toys, or I just might give them back to you the same way you gave them to me." He snapped. "Damn it, what the hell is it pick on Dante day?" Dante complained to Zack who only shrugged.

'Maybe they really like you." Zack stated getting a slap in the back of the head for that smart ass comment.

"And maybe they like you so much that they want to put another two bullets in you again?" Dante asked Zack making Zack shudder.

"Dante never ever remind me of dying again. Dying is one thing but remembering yourself dying is not cool." Zack replied.

Dante shrugged and then gave Cloud the middle finger salute before grabbing Zack around the waist and tossing him over his shoulder. Zack gave Cloud the two fingered salute he had always used and then kicked Dante in the stomach with his foot as the headed out the door.

"You just had to be real asses didn't you?" Trish growled to Cloud's gang before following them at a brisk trot.

* * *

Cloud collapsed onto the nearest chair and rubbed his temple. "This is beginning to really confuse me." He said to Tifa, "that man mentioned things only Zack could know, but how could Zack still be alive?"

"How did Sephiroth come back to life? For that matter how did you come back?" Tifa asked him. "Maybe he truly is Zack. Go to the cliff; see if Zack's sword is still there, if it is, then that's an imposter. But we both know Zack would never leave without his sword. If it isn't there, then it truly must be Zack." Tifa stroked Cloud's spiky hair and stared at him with her soft eyes.

"Cloud, why would he try to make you remember him if it wasn't the true him?" She asked.

* * *

Laiastar here. This Chapter was a pain and it was really hard to write, that's why it took so long to write. Hope you readers liked it, please review and be brutal if you must. But try to pull your blows slightly?


	8. Yelling at Cloud, Devil Trigger

Dante looked at Zack. "I'm going to buy something to eat." He said grabbing Zack's wallet. Neither of them had been able to eat that day. Dante hefted his sword and swung it over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon. Maybe I'll find an extra bed while I'm gone." Dante joked, they would have to share a bed due to the fact that there was only one bed in the room they had rented. Zack laughed and then watched as Dante walked out the door.

Dante didn't go where he was planning to at first. First he took a little stop to a place that they knew as 7th heaven!

Cloud looked up as Dante walked in. Dante shook his head to rid himself of the rain that had drenched his hair due to the fact that it was raining outside. "Well that was fun." Dante muttered as he looked into the stunned face of a brunette woman.

"Why are you here?" A young girl asked, it was the teen that had stabbed him in the back earlier.

"I want to get something through your head." Dante growled dangerously.

Cloud's eyes darted to the man's face.

Dante stared right back at Cloud. "People even in my world have the common sense to watch it around me. Hell even Lady learned that quickly enough. But the one thing that I hate even more then the guys I kill are people who can't see past their own nose. A friend that hasn't seen you for a long time walked in this bar twice. Both times I came with friendly intent. But you where so STUPID that you couldn't see that he was the real thing." Dante knew he was glowing but didn't care. Soon enough he knew he would devil trigger and soon enough they would see who he truly was. "Even Trish can fucking see that Zack ain't lying about who he is. Gods, the things I kill every day are smarter then you!" This made Cloud jerk slightly, "hell, Cerberus was smarter and I defeated him easy!" This made the man that looked like a vampire set his hand on his gun. "Gods, you people are just STUPID, hell people in my world even know better then to cross me. And you people have done just that. If Zack ever tries to come here I will prevent it even if it means inflicting harm on him, which will be easy to protect him from you people!" Everyone stared at Dante, finally one made their move. It was the brunette.

"Sir, can we just talk about this?" She asked, "What do you mean your world?"

"Hah! You people surly must have guessed this world isn't where I was born. Hell I didn't even come from this universe I'm guessing. No I came from a world where demons terrorize the world, killing humans like you. You people have no idea how lucky you are in this world, no you just throw the fact that your lucky out like last weeks trash." Dante began to glow again and this time he changed. He grew wings and his whole form changed. "You are pathetic fools!" Dante said and felt a bullet go through his head. He fell to the ground but got back up making the other people gasp. Dante stared at the man in red. "And that was the worst move to make around me!" He growled and flung himself at the man. Suddenly a ball of black encircled the man and he too changed into a type of demon. The two met in mid air and after at least a half a hour of fighting Dante finally backed off. He changed back into his true form and spun on his heel walking out of the bar.


	9. Must Be Gay

Dante had arrived with booze in one hand, and a pizza box in the other. Now both men lay in the bed, Zack curled around Dante fast asleep but Dante was still awake. He had no idea why he felt these things for the strange man but he felt weird around Zack, he wanted to pick the man up and begins to cover his face with kisses. _Gods, I must be gay_ Dante thought. Dante had no idea that Zack had purposely curled around him and felt the same way.

Cloud looked at the area where the buster sword had once stood; around the hole in the ground was blood like something had hit the sword. "So that really was Zack." Cloud murmured and felt a warm hand touching his shoulder; he was in the field of flowers again with Aerith.

"Who did you think it was?" She asked.

Cloud shook his head. "I really don't know." Cloud replied.

"He wanted to be friends again; will you help him make up his lost years?" She asked and he felt himself fading from the Promised Land and back into Gaia.

"I will." Cloud whispered, as he got up and left the grave site.

Dante got dressed and looked at the smirking Zack. "That was a one time thing." He stated. "We are getting two different rooms from now on."

"Don't tell me you didn't have fun." Zack teased.

"Stuff it." Dante growled holding his head, he had a hangover.

Then there was a loud knock and Dante started to swear vividly. He opened the door and there stood Trish.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Wait till Zack gets some PANTS on." Dante growled.

"I'm working on it." Zack called and Dante snorted.


	10. Lady

Trish sighed, she didn't need to see these things. She glanced at Dante who was whistling. "Where did you two sleep, I only see one bed." Trish asked grinning.

"Don't ask." Dante said, "Zack, hurry up." He shouted over his shoulder.

Zack jumped forward trying to get on his other boot. He fell face first onto the floor and Dante heard a muffled, "I'm ok." Dante rolled his eyes and looked at Trish.

Zack finally was done with his dressing and they left.

Cloud saw three people walking down the street. Dante, Zack and that woman. He was about to go over to them when another woman came, she was riding a motorcycle and was armed to the teeth it looked like.

Lady finally spotted Dante and stopped her motorcycle right in front of him and the two others he was with.


	11. Shot Three times

Dante bit back a yelp as he saw Lady, they didn't always get along and a lot of the time he ended up getting…

Bang!

…Shot. Dante fell backwards onto his back with a muffled yelp.

"Dante you ok?" Zack asked kneeling down onto the ground.

"What do you think, she shot me!" Dante growled getting up, the hole had healed but blood was on his forehead.

Cloud was watching this and all he could think was 'What the Fuck?'

"What the hell was that for?" Dante asked Lady in a rather angry and loud tone.

"For not calling for a while and hanging with another…" Lady was about to point to Trish but realized that Trish was gone. Lady instead then pulled her gun back out and aimed it at Dante's head.

"Come on lady, you don't need to." Dante started after he stood up.

BANG BANG

Dante was shot in the head twice more, and these times the bullets stuck.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath and reached his fingers inside the wounds, he slowly pulled one out but the other was stuck. Cloud who had came up to them hit Dante in the back of the head and the bullet had fallen out. The wounds healed and Dante glared at Lady before saying, "three times, that's a new record." Lady pointed her gun at Dante but Zack pulled it from her hand getting a death glare from Lady.

"Calm down." Zack said softly looking at her with his purple eyes.

Lady rolled her eyes and got off of her bike walking over to Dante, "so you get someone else to do your mussel work?"

Someone stepped onto a roof and knelt down, he stared at his victim, a man wearing a red trench coat. Soon, very soon he would die.


	12. Help me, I need idea's

I need help, the only reason I haven't updated is because I am brain dead.

What do you think should happen? Tell me in your reviews and then I will get back updating. I swear.


	13. Old Friend, and bullets

A Turk knelt up from on the roof, but the thing is that this was no ordinary Turk. When Dante had been young, he had a friend named Arden.

Thing was one day at the age of 12 Dante was unable to find his friend, after a year of searching for Arden he had given his friend up for dead.

The truth was Vergil had exiled Arden, pushing him into a pit, but he had looked identical to Dante that day, even going so far as to wear Dante's red shirt. The pit had truly been a portal and had led to Gaia.

Arden then had been trained to be a Turk.

Seeing Dante now filled him with hatred and rage, he would kill Dante for making him leave his home, his family, and his life behind when he was young.

Dante would pay for the suffering he had been made to endure and Dante would die by his hand alone.

Dante glanced up, feeling as if someone was staring at him, and Arden ducked quickly, with reflexes he hadn't had before he had come here.

Dante's eyes passed right over him and Arden sighed softly, if Dante knew he was here now, then he would have no chance.

Arden dropped a small ball that easily broke open, casting a small puff of white smoke, using it as his cover he stood up and ran, jumping from the side of a building and landing on his bike.

Arden kicked it into first gear and took off with ease, grinning as he hit 90mph and turned a corner.

Dante heard the engine but was not about to leave his spot to investigate.

"Lay of Lady." Dante said rolling his eyes. "Isn't it bad enough that you have a habit of interrupting my family matters as you have in the past but now you have to get into my personal life?"

Lady blushed and turned her head, not looking straight into his eyes with her two colored orbs.

"Shut up." She said softly.

Dante looked surprised at her blushing. "You have changed." He murmered softly to himself.

"Zack, give her back her weapon." Dante told Zack who gave him a stunned expression.

"She was shooting you, now you want me to give her back her weapons? Why, so she can shoot you again?" Zack asked.

"She won't do it again, just give them back to her."

"Question Dante." Lady said, "are both of you demons?

Dante sighed. "No lady, for one I'm a half DEVIL, and second, he is 100 human."

Lady shrugged before holding her hand out to Zack, waiting for him to give her back her gun.

Zack looked at Dante with an unsure look before slowly giving Lady back her weapon.

Lady nodded and holstered her gun.

Dante just gave Zack a told you so look before coming over to Lady. "So why are you here?" He asked.

"To give you a warning Dante…."

There was suddenly a loud crack and Lady turned her head just in time to see a bullet speeding towards her head, where it had come from she couldn't see.


End file.
